


Date Night

by thisislegit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and Zoro decide to check out the new restaurant in town, but also end up checking out one of the cooks there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Zoro and Luffy walked into the new restaurant with high expectations. Luffy heard the food there was high quality, Zoro was told that the bar never served a bad drink, and if they did that you’d get your money back. The swordsman made sure his boyfriend was well-dressed for the 4-star restaurant, both in button-ups with ties and black dress pants. Well, Luffy wore a tie, Zoro was having too much trouble with his so he wore a vest.

Their hostess brought them to a table. Looking around, Luffy noticed the high ceilings with sets of chandeliers hung from the rungs. The tables were round and covered with white cloths that bared a light blue trim. In the middle of each one sat a thin glass vase holding a pink stargazer lily. The chairs were high backed with thick, navy cushions. At one end of the restaurant stood the bar with the floor to ceiling shelves baring all types of alcohol. A ladder sat behind the side of the long marble counter that was occupied by several couples perched on the barstools.

On the other side of the room was a round dancefloor and next to that a grand piano with a spotlight pointed at the seat.

Zoro whistled. “They mean business.”

Taking their seats, the hostess handed them their menus and told them a waiter would be with them in a moment.

“Zoro.”

“Hm?”

“Zoro, there’s a 48 oz steak.”

“How much is it?”

Luffy got really quiet.

“If you get that you can’t get dessert.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Who’s paying for this, me or you?”

Luffy made a frustrated sound. “Ah, they have this four layer chocolate mousse cake! Can we get that?”

“I don’t know, do you still plan on getting the 48oz steak?”

“You don’t love me.”

The chattering in the restaurant calmed to a fevered silence as the notes of a piano flooded the room. Couples littered to the dancefloor while slow music played. Luffy’s eyes lit up when he spotted the man on the piano. Zoro had to squint a little until the spot light on him grew brighter.

Blonde hair was the first thing he noticed. The man wore a two piece suit and had a trimmed goatee. Eh, the swordsman wasn’t one for facial hair. However, he could admit the other man was talented. Their waiter came to their table and asked if he could start them off with something to drink.

Luffy was too enamored with the pianist to notice.

“Long Island for me, and a cola for him.”

The waiter nodded and scribbled it down. “And are you ready to order?”

“Luffy, do you know what you want?”

Luffy snapped out of his trance and jumped a little when he noticed the waiter. “What?”

“I said do you know what you want.”

The dark haired man nodded and pointed to the pianist. The waiter tucked his head down in an attempt to hide his smile.

“No you idiot, what do you want to eat.”

“Oh! Hmm…I want the 48 ounce steak and everything that comes with it. Also, I want a slice of the mousse cake.”

“He doesn’t want the mousse cake.” Zoro closed his menu.

“Zoroooo.”

The waiter cleared his throat. “You know the 32oz with the mousse cake would be the same price as the 48oz alone.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I’ll take that.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and took Luffy’s menu. “I’ll have the roast pork loin.”

The waiter took their menus. “Would like that with or without mushrooms?”

When Luffy made a face at the word mushroom, so Zoro asked for as many mushrooms as they could allow. The waiter said he would have their drinks in a moment and left two sets of silverware wrapped in cloth napkins on their table. Luffy rested his chin in his hands and closed his eyes while humming along to the music. Zoro leaned his cheek against his hand and watched his boyfriend’s smile slowly grow as the song progressed. The waiter came back with their drinks a few minutes later and told them their food would be along in a bit.

“I wonder what his name is.” Luffy made a face at not receiving a straw.

“Why? Did you want to add him in?”

“Only if he can cook. I mean you’re cooking is okay, but it’s still not very good.”

Zoro glared. “Maybe I’ll tell the waiter he can have your cake if that’s how you feel.”

“You want me to be honest and then get mad at me when I am, what kind of boyfriend are you.”

Zoro removed his straw and stuck it into Luffy’s drink. “Yours apparently.”

Luffy placed his feet on top of Zoro’s under the table and turned to look at the pianist with his drink in hand. The couples on the dancefloor were all closely embraced, but where some were talking softly to another, others were leaning as close as they could together. Luffy tried to imagine three people dancing like that, but it didn’t work well.

“Do you want to dance?” Zoro's glass clinked on the table's surface.

“After we eat.”

Speaking of food,their waiter came back with two covered trays. “Sorry for the wait.” He lifted the covers, and refilled Luffy’s glass. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“Could I get a red sangria?”

“Of course, it’ll be one minute.” The waiter nodded at them both and went to another table.

Luffy had dug into his food with gusto. Zoro followed suit, pushing Luffy’s fork away whenever he tried to take a bit off of his plate. Sometime when he was done with 3/4ths of his steak, the music stopped. Luffy looked up to see the pianist getting up and turning to bow to his audience.

“Mmf! Thoro!”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.”

“He stopped playing, we didn’t even get to dance.”

Zoro forked a few vegetables into his mouth. “That’s too bad, we’ll have to come earlier next time.”

The pianist started to go to different tables talking to the customers with a smile on his face. Luffy began to bounce in his seat. “He’s talking to people. Do you think he’ll come over here?”

“Probably not, we’re on the other side of the restaurant.”

Luffy had stopped eating which caught Zoro’s attention. He was really into this guy. It wouldn’t bode well if the guy was straight, and that’s usually how things went for the two. The pianist slowly got closer and closer to their table.

Luffy put his fork down and straightened his tie. “How do I look?”

Zoro had a cheek full of pork roast. “Horrible.”

“Ah! Don’t be mean!” Luffy wiped his face with his napkin just as the blonde approached their table.

“Hello gentlemen, I hope everything is to your liking.”

Zoro noticed the guy’s eyebrow curled and bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Luffy bit his lip and with pink tinted cheeks, stared at the man.

Realizing the other wasn’t going to say anything Zoro spoke up. “Yeah, everything’s great. Thank you.”

“Well-“

“Can you cook?”

Zoro gave Luffy an “Are you serious” look whereas the blonde blinked a few times.

"Yes, I can. I’m one of the chefs in the back.”

“Cool, your music is really good. Zoro and I were going to dance, but you finished already. Will you be playing anymore?”

The blonde smiled. “Unfortunately not. I only play a few times a day, and that was the last time for the night.”

“I see…are you single?”

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose. Blunt as always, but maybe it was better for Luffy to get rejected while the guy was on the job forcing him to be polite about it.

“Hey, isn’t it rude to be asking me that when you’re on a date.” The blonde gestured to Zoro.

Zoro’s ears perked at this. He didn’t say he wasn’t interested.

“Don’t worry, you’d be going on a date with both of us. We’re already together. I’m Luffy by the way.”

The blonde put a hand on his hip. “Sanji, and pardon me if I say this is the first time receiving an offer like this. Do you mind if I think about it?”

“Nope.”

“All right. You’ll have your response by the time you get your check.” Sanji turned on his heel and went to another table to speak with the couple there.

Luffy watched him for a few more minutes before turning to Zoro with a grin. “He said yes.”

“No he didn’t.”

Luffy pouted. “Yeah he did.”

“Finish eating.”

Luffy stuck his tongue out at him and did just that. While waiting for dessert, Zoro had taken off one of his shoes and was dragging his foot along the inside of Luffy’s leg. The blush on the other man’s cheeks was dark, and Zoro finished his third drink of the night. He couldn’t find anything wrong with the drinks, they were all better than he expected, so unfortunately he had to pay for all of them. The waiter came by with a medium sized to go box and placed their check on the table.

“Did we order that to go?” Zoro grabbed the check before the other could look at it.

Luffy took a moment before hurriedly opening the box. His eyes glittered as he took out his phone and snapped several pictures of its contents.

Zoro noticed his drinks weren’t on the receipt, but the dessert was, and put the appropriate amount in with a tip. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s perfect, and he wrote his number inside.” Luffy stuck a finger in the cake and put a globful into his mouth. “Mmmmm! It’s amazing!”

“Looks like you were right. Let’s call him tomorrow.” Zoro stood from his seat and reached over to shut the box before Luffy could shove more into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think i'd be pulled into this, but ive always had a thing for ot3s and it was only a matter of time, debating on making this a series because im honestly worried that i'll pause "rough waters" because my brain is weird, idk idk idk i just want more fics for this ship because whereas we have a lot of zosan and zolu we dont really get monster trio stuff


End file.
